


love, i have wounds only you can mend

by staarliings



Series: tyrion's lovers [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Oberyn Martell Lives, Oral Sex, Sex, Tyrion and Oberyn run off to Dorne and become lovers, Tywin Lannister still dies, yay look another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staarliings/pseuds/staarliings
Summary: After Oberyn Martell defeats the Mountain, Tyrion flees King's Landing to Dorne to find peace. Mainly in the arms of the viper himself.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell
Series: tyrion's lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	love, i have wounds only you can mend

It is an early morning in Dorne, and the dim light could make you mistake it for King's Landing. The people in the palace slowly begin to wake and stir in their beds. The birds sing their song, the wind rustles the leaves, and the sun slowly creeps over the horizon.

The first rays of sunlight touch upon a bedroom in the palace, illuminating the scene of two lovers entwined after a long night. The silk sheets have twisted around their bare forms, the heat from their bodies and the southern air turning them suffocating.

The viper of Dorne holds the imp of Casterly Rock close to his chest, his hand on the small of his back. Oberyn Martell adores these mornings, and the feeling of waking in his lover's arms. After a lifetime of death and deceit, it is a small comfort to be at peace in his own bed again.

Tyrion, on the other hand, can only look back on waking to cold empty beds and a familiar yet still unwelcome ache in his hips and legs. Yet today, he is a free man, and a warm one too, and he finds his pains are more bearable as he blinks in the soft embrace of the rising sun.

Turning his head up, Tyrion's eyes lock with Oberyn's. It is quiet. Neither of them have spoken since they dozed off, the sweat of their night of passion cooling their fevered skin.

"Good morning," Oberyn's voice is like honey, spiced wine, or a hot, soothing bath. Tyrion wishes he could drown himself in it.

"G'morning," his voice is rough as he replies. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Oberyn gives him a crooked smile. "You look so young when you sleep. You should not frown so much."

To prove his point, the viper touches the space between Tyrion's brows, where his tension has surfaced. It makes his cheeks turn pink, and he hides his face against Oberyn's chest. At least in sleep- the sleep that came after unraveling under another's touch- he was at peace. Now, the thoughts and fears that live like ghosts in his mind flood his brain.

"How long has it been?" Tyrion does not understand the question.

"Since I've been properly fucked like that? Too long."

"No," Oberyn's voice is soft. "Since you've been at peace?"

It takes Tyrion a moment to mull this over. Peace? House Lannister last knew proper peace the day Joanna Lannister birthed him into this world and bled out while he tooks his first few breaths of life. It seems pointless to take a fine-toothed comb to sort out any peaceful moments in his life.

"The morning of the wedding," he finally lands on a decent enough story. "I was with...her. In the dungeons where they keep the dragons skulls. It was dark and quiet and peaceful. Almost like now."

Tyrion feels the touch of the viper's lips against his brow, and it awakens something in him. A lustful feeling stirs in his belly, and he shifts his gaze upwards so he can catch Oberyn's mouth with his own. It is soft and slow until it isn't, and he finds himself hovering over Oberyn. The sheets slip away from his bare skin, forming goosebumps as cool air brushes his back, and he gasps against his lover's mouth.

Here in the daylight, it feels so much like that morning that a shiver of fear rushes through him. Like a skipped heartbeat. Tyrion clutches at Oberyn's jaw, presses their foreheads together, and takes a breath. He wants this. He needs this.

"You are a free man, little lion," Oberyn's voice breaks the silence. "Here, let me."

In a few seconds, Tyrion feels himself being turned, pressed against the sheets, and a trail of kisses slowly down from his collarbone to his navel. His hands grasp at Oberyn's hair and his hips sway upward. His heart begins to race as he feels lips against the fine hairs that lead down between his legs. There is nothing he would prefer waking to than this man between his knees.

When at last he feels Oberyn take him into his mouth, the rush of energy that pulses through him is enough to make him squeeze his knees in, and he bites down on his knuckles to keep from moaning. The sensation is better than the finest silks, the lushest of wines, and he almost forgets to breathe.

Oberyn Martell is no blushing maid. He hands are sturdy and large, and rough against his pliant skin. But Tyrion can't help but fall for the viper's charms. His lips and tongue pull a whimper from his mouth, and he knows the rest of Dorne must be able to hear them now, so it seems futile to keep his pleasure a secret. Besides, the feeling of Oberyn's hair in his hands is almost divine.

_(Yes, it has been too long. Too long since he felt wanted or desired. The idea of sharing Oberyn's bed without the need for coin or favor would later bring a lump to his throat.)_

Tyrion feels himself shivering under the viper's touch, his hands on the dwarf's soft thighs as his mouth works at him until he falls apart. He can't form a coherent thought as he peaks, only whisper _yes, yes, yes_ as he collapses against the pillows. He feels empty, almost buoyant, as he basks in the afterglow.

Oberyn chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to the inside of Tyrion's thigh. If it weren't for his Lannister pride, he would drag Oberyn up from between his legs and beg to be taken, to let the viper bury himself inside him. Instead, all he can muster is a tug at Oberyn's hair and a mumbled _please_.

"What a greedy little lion you are," Oberyn purrs as he slides between Tyrion's legs.

_(Yes, greedy for power, for honor, for love. For the sweet bliss of the viper's touch and his cock and a good night's sleep for once in his damn life.)_

The second time, after Oberyn has brought him to the edge and back again, and they lay on the sheets, slick with oil and sweat and sticky seed, Tyrion closes his eyes and does not think. He does not think about how his body aches, and how he loves it, nor does he think about how his heart aches, and how he despises it.

Tyrion feels the bed shift beside him, and when he cracks one eye open, Oberyn is propped up beside him, leaning his head against his hand. From this position, he looks so gorgeous that he almost wants him a third time, but a spasm in his legs makes him wince.

"So, what will you do now? Will you stay or will you move on?" Oberyn uses his free hand to stroke Tyrion's face as he talks.

Tyrion shrugs. "I'm not sure. I _should_ stay. For Myrcella."

"Yes. And you could also stay for me. With me."

Tyrion narrows his eyes. "I thought Ellaria was your one and only. Or are you two bored of each other?"

"No," Oberyn shakes his head and gently traces a finger over Tyrion's scar, over the remains of his nose. "We have separate interests from time to time, and I would hate to lose someone as lovely as you."

Lovely?" Tyrion snorts. "You should tell my sweet sister that. She could use a good laugh after finding our father's corpse in the privy."

"You Lannisters..." Oberyn shakes his head and laughs in return. Then, bending down, he presses his lips to Tyrion's. An innocent kiss. No tongue, no teeth, no desperation. When they break apart, Oberyn looks him directly in the eye. Tyrion finds he cannot look away.

"Stay with me, my lord, and perhaps you can finally find peace here in Dorne."

"As you wish, my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to do one for Oberyn.
> 
> For attonitos_gloria. 😉


End file.
